


The Taste of Coal

by treya_barton



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Mikleo is trying to bake a cake for the Christmas party being held in honor of Sorey.





	The Taste of Coal

Mikleo let out a deep sigh as he pulled out yet another burnt cake from the oven, sliding the tray onto the top of the stove before tossing the mitt he used to pull it out in frustration.  He glowered down at the offending cake, a long, thin sheet that he had been planning on spreading a layer of filling on before rolling it up into a holiday cake.  However, he had already tried making two already before this failed attempt and was starting to run low on a few necessary ingredients at this point. 

‘Why did I insist on baking the cake?’ he suddenly wondered, cursing his stubbornness.  He and Sorey had returned from their travels to spend the holidays in Elysia since the Seraphim had adopted Christmas as a holiday all those years ago when they helped raise Sorey.  They still celebrated it even now, although it was more as a tribute to the young Shephard who had saved the world, and this would be the first Christmas celebration Sorey got to participate in since his return.  He was excitedly looking forward to it, and Mikleo knew he had no idea that he would be the center of attention at the event and would definitely be surprised by it.  Everyone so far had been keeping it a secret from him, and Mikleo supposed that’s why he was so keen on making the perfect holiday cake.  Everyone wanted Sorey’s first Christmas since waking from that thousand year slumber to be perfect.

Mikleo’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the man in question who wandered in from outside where he had been helping hang decorations.  His face was a bit flushed from the cold, which contrasted well with his green eyes which were glancing at the three disastrous attempts scattered throughout the kitchen with a twinkle of amusement.  “Are you trying to make Christmas coal?” he joked, and Mikleo snapped off a piece of his most recent attempt and tossed it at Sorey who dodged it with a laugh.

“If you’re going to be rude, maybe that’s all you deserve for Christmas,” Mikleo huffed, and Sorey grinned sheepishly.

“I was just teasing,” he soothed, walking closer and peering at each cake.  Unfortunately, none of them looked salvageable.  “Why are you making cake anyway?” Sorey then asked curiously, and Mikleo tilted his head at him.

“We always have Christmas cake for our big celebration,” he replied, and Sorey shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, maybe we can change it this year,” he said with a wide grin.  “I mean, if we’re being honest, your specialty lies with a much different kind of dessert.”

“Ice cream?  For Christmas?” Mikleo asked dubiously, and Sorey’s grin widened.

“I don’t know about you, but I can eat your ice cream any time of the year,” he said excitedly.

“There’s nothing particularly Christmassy about vanilla,” Mikleo added, and Sorey rolled his eyes.

“So make something Christmas themed instead,” he countered.

Mikleo puzzled over Sorey’s words for a few minutes.  At first he tried to think of different Christmas flavors before switching over to something red or green, until his eyes trailed back to the charred cakes and his eyes widened with an idea.  “Coal!” he said excitedly, while Sorey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Coal?” he asked as Mikleo suddenly hurried off into the bedroom.  Sorey heard him rummage through one of the many storage containers that they both used to store items they gathered on their journeys, and he soon returned with a jar full of black powder that they had gathered when visiting a volcanic area earlier that year.  Sorey leaned against the counter and watched as Mikleo unceremoniously dumped the cakes and began pulling out the ingredients he used when making ice cream, pouring in some of the charcoal powder when doing the mix which turned the ice cream a black color.  Once everything was churned and Mikleo had used his Serpahim arts to speed along the cooling process, he scooped out some with a spoon and handed it to Sorey expectantly.

“How does this taste?” he asked, watching hopefully as Sorey eyed the ice cream curiously before popping the spoon in his mouth.  His eyes widened and to Mikleo’s relief when he pulled the spoon from his mouth it was clean from eating all of the ice cream. 

“Surprisingly good.  Maybe I won’t mind getting coal for Christmas,” he joked, obviously angling for another scoop.  Mikleo blocked him with a frown. 

“This is for the party,” he said, pushing Sorey’s hands away while the brunet laughed at him.  To Mikleo’s surprise, he soon found himself trapped between Sorey and the counter, with those vivid green eyes staring him down.  Mikleo’s amethyst eyes stared back, almost entranced by his gaze, as Sorey continued to gaze at him, with his wide grin transforming back into a gentle smile.  He then leaned in for a kiss, allowing Mikleo to catch some of the flavor of the charcoal ice cream which was mildly sweet and tasted pretty close to Mikleo’s regular vanilla with just a hint of difference with the addition of the coal.  It certainly looked visually stunning though, and Mikleo thought it would definitely be a hit at the party. 

“How’s it taste?” Sorey murmured against Mikleo’s lips, causing Mikleo to blush slightly.

A grin then covered his face as he said thoughtfully, “I’m not quite sure.  I could go for another taste,” before leaning forward and capturing the Shephard’s lips this time.  Sorey returned the kiss eagerly, and although Mikleo honestly couldn’t really taste much ice cream this time around, it didn’t bother him in the least.  “Thank you, by the way,” Mikleo commented once they pulled away for air again.

“For what?” Sorey asked.

“Helping me decide to play to my strengths,” Mikleo replied, pulling away from Sorey so he could pop the ice cream into the ice box to store until the party.  “This will be much more interesting than a burned up Christmas cake.”

“And much tastier too,” Sorey agreed, causing Mikleo to frown at him.

“I can still get you lumps of coal,” he reminded him, and Sorey put up his hands in surrender. 

“I’d much prefer more of the ice cream,” he replied.  “And more of you.”  His eyes stared back hungrily at Mikleo, who almost slipped in the process of putting the ice cream away upon hearing Sorey’s words.

“When did you become such a tease?” Mikleo huffed, before leaning forward and adding, “You know I’m always available,” before shooting him a grin and tossing his hair before heading outside to help out with the set up for that evening.  He heard Sorey’s breath catch before he hurried after him, placing an arm around his shoulders before pointing out some of the decorations he helped put up.  Mikleo smiled at him as Sorey chattered away, relishing in the fact he could once again spend moments like this with the love of his life.  He knew that their Christmas celebration would definitely be worth it.


End file.
